User talk:Level moron
This is the Level Moron talk page! woo! Life Build Some points about crediting: *If you click on the "History" tab of the Team - Life Build article, it will show you EXACTLY what everyone who ever contributed to it did. *We do not place credits in actual articles. The history does list does a better job and it prevents people from going into revert wars over who did what. *You made an article about youself in the wiki space. The article was called Level Moron and I deleted it. *In the future, to point to yourself in the wiki type User:Level moron. *Finally, the symbiosis bonder build is EXTREMELY old. I recall going on Sorrow's Furnace green farming runs back in Januray with monks who did that. So, in terms of who "made" this build, I think you are mistaken. Thanks, --Karlos 18:30, 3 September 2006 (CDT) W/any Steady Warrior Hi, i just moved the above build into your namespace because you were the creator of the article, if you don't want the article anymore, stick a delete tag on User:Level moron/W/any Steady Warrior, or you can keep improving it! (the better option) -- (Talk) ( ) (Cool) 10:03, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :I also removed the build stub for you while it's in your namespace. --Xasxas256 22:51, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Editing my page -_- About edit to User:Curse You/Holy Hand Grenade You're not supposed to edit someone else's page (the humour artilces count as a part of their page). It's better to just make a sugestion in the discussion. I do however, like the idea, but why would necro's take double damage, they don't have a weakness to holy damage? Also it wouldn't matter how much damage is dealt, the target dies no matter what. --Curse You 15:55, 4 December 2006 (CST) :they do take couble damage if they are wearing a certain armor, i just thought it was funny BMW 16:00, 4 December 2006 (CST) Skill stubs Don't destub skills lacking skill trainers. If it's a core skill, it needs a trainer in each campaign. --Fyren 15:43, 16 December 2006 (CST) :ok, im sorry. I thought that is what needs nightfall trainer was for, but now that i think about it,it will need that before it is complete. i will undo the changes now. BMW 15:45, 16 December 2006 (CST) Talk:Wintersday Gift Hey there. If you add data to drop statistics, you should at the same time update the totals and %s. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 03:54, 4 January 2007 (CST) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:54, December 1, 2010 (UTC)